


Relative Secrecy

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, Gen, Stealth Crossover, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> _Everybody_ was talking about the casting in this episode.*

*******

Brian Williams is not a Pond.

Technically, he's not really a Williams, either.

He likes to golf, he likes to tinker, and for most of his life he didn't like to travel.

He also never talks about certain relatives.

Rory doesn't know that his Dad's dad changed the family's name many years back.

Rory did notice once that there were a lot of snaps missing from the old family album, like they'd been carefully removed by someone a long time ago.

Brian was very worried when Rory went through that highly imaginative phase of play-acting with young Amelia, and was very relieved when the boy turned more bookish and serious about his studies and his future. The Williamses are just ordinary people living ordinary lives. Brian would rather believe in dinosaurs on a spaceship than other mystifying things.

And there are more things in Heaven and Earth than can be dreamt of in anyone's philosophy (which Rory learned about in quite a different way than the cousins he never knew he had), and every family has secrets.

******

**Author's Note:**

> *"Hey, it's Mr. Weasley as Rory's Dad!"


End file.
